Hoy, siete años atrás
by Matt Jeevas
Summary: Historia donde Link narra como es su niñez despues de haber salvado a Hyrule como el Heroe del Tiempo junto a sus mejores amigos : Zelda y Sheik.Mas bien es como un final alternativo por que no me gusto el verdadero xDD...
1. Reconocer

"Paso hace exactamente 7 años atrás... el primer día en que había regresado de mi hoy presente... me vi en el templo del tiempo con la espada maestra enfrente mío. Voltee a ver a mí alrededor... Navi se había ido. Seguramente pensó que al vencer a Ganondorf todo estaría a salvo.

Salí del templo y me encontré con algo que hace algún tiempo no veía: el mercado de la ciudad abajo del castillo, con la gente alegre de siempre. No sabia todavía bien si lo que me había pasado era real o un simple cuento... la verdad no se por que pensé eso, ya que yo sentí vivirlo. Pero, entonces, decidí ir al castillo... Como siempre tuve que evadir a los guardias, de ninguna otra manera podía pasar.

Llegue al pequeño río que estaba alrededor del castillo poco tiempo después y procedí a ir a la entrada de ese pequeño jardín, en donde por primera vez tuve el honor de ver a la princesa... No sabia como reaccionaria, así que mejor sin pensarlo entre a ese pequeño jardín y la vi de nuevo, era la princesa Zelda, como la primera vez, ella estaba observando por la abertura que había en el muro, me daba la espalda, pero al poco tiempo se percato de mi presencia y volteo. Me vio de nuevo como la primera vez, sorprendida, admirada de que hubiera pasado a los guardias.

Eso me hizo pensar¿como sabia que reaccionaria así? seguramente era por que ya lo había vivido, aunque apenas estuviera pasando, así empecé a creer un poco mas que lo que viví fue real. En lo que pensé eso pasaron dos o tres segundos y la princesa fue la primera en reaccionar:

Zelda¿Quien eres tu¿Como habéis pasado a los guardias? - me decía con un poco de desconfianza. Eso me daba a entender que debía decirle algo que la calmara y que a la vez hiciera que me tuviera confianza.

-Me llamo Link... vengo de el bosque Kokiri, el gran árbol Deku me dijo que tu podrías cuidar esto... - Dije eso mientras le mostraba aquella verde y resplandeciente piedra que me había dado el gran árbol Deku.

-¿La gema kokiri?- dijo mientras tomaba la piedra- Tu... Eres igual a la persona que vi en mi sueño, con ropa verde, y la gema del kokiri... Por cierto tu nombre me suena... familiar...

Y así empezamos una charla pero su sueño, según me lo contó, no era como me lo dijo la primera vez, en vez de que todo estuviera cubierto por oscuridad de Ganondorf y siendo yo su única luz, su sueño era pacifico y me veía en uno de los triángulos de la trifuerza, ella en otro y el ultimo era una persona que todavía no le podía distinguir...

Zelda: Seguramente tu tienes habilidades especiales ¿no es así? las personas que tienen la trifuerza marcada en sus manos son poderosas, sean buenas o malas, pero yo estoy segura de que tu eres una persona buena... Eso me decía al mismo tiempo que agarraba mi mano izquierda y me quitaba mi guante, eso revelo un triangulo con 3 triángulos mas adentro, la trifuerza.

Zelda: Hehehe! sabia que lo tenias! Eres igual que yo!

Link: Igual que tu?

Zelda: Si! mira... - dijo eso al mismo tiempo que me enseñaba su mano derecha y allí estaba también ese símbolo de triángulos. Ella sonrió ya con confianza, volví a ver a la Zelda que era mi amiga, que tanto extrañaba. Nos quedamos un rato hablando, yo le contaba mis aventuras en kokiri y ella lo que hacia siendo princesa.

Zelda: Vaya eres muy divertido sabes quisiera...- fue interrumpida por una sonido de una pequeña explosión con un poco de humo que se empezó a ver cerca de nosotros, en la entrada del jardincito.

??: Princesa, he vuelto, espero que no se haya metido en muchos problemas

Zelda: Impa!!

Voltee a ver hacia la pequeña cortina de humo, se estaba ya disolviendo un poco y pude ver la cara de la sabia Impa, la protectora de Zelda, al lado de ella había una sombra humana mas pequeña, pero todavía no se disolvía en esa parte el humo, no lograba distinguirla.

Zelda: Impa, te presento a Link, es mi nuevo amigo, y desde ahora tiene mi permiso para venir a visitarme, esta bien?- dijo señalándome y lanzando una pequeña risa, pero yo seguía intrigado por la sombra, sentía un gran interés cada vez se iba disolviendo mas..."

**CONTINUARA... **


	2. Sheik

" …

Zelda: Impa, te presento a Link, es mi nuevo amigo, y desde ahora tiene mi permiso para venir a visitarme, esta bien?- dijo señalándome y lanzando una pequeña risa, pero yo seguía intrigado por la sombra, sentía un gran interés cada vez se iba disolviendo mas...

Impa: Claro princesa, lo que usted ordene… por cierto e traído a alguien... espero que también pueda unirse a su grupo de amigos...

Zelda: acaso es...?

Impa empujo a la pequeña sombra para que saliera de esa cortina de humo, fue rapido el momento no alcance a distinguir su rostro, la pequeña sombra callo, pero intercepto su caída con sus manos y rápidamente se levanto.

Era un niño como de mi edad y la de Zelda, lo empecé a examinar de pies a cabeza, era un poco más alto que yo y tenia una vestimenta extraña

pero que a la vez me pareció bastante familiar, cuando llegue a la cara le vi bien, tenia media cara cubierta con una cosa que parecía chal, vi su pelo que también cubría un poco su rostro de color rubio-pollo, su piel era un poco morena y sus ojos eran rojos... Me quede en un estado de shock por un momento, el suficiente como para que Impa se fuera y Zelda dijera:

Zelda: Link te presento a el hijo de Impa, se llama...

Link: SHEIK!!! - le interrumpí

A Sheik le conocí cuando viaje siete años en el futuro, siempre se cubría la cara y eso le hacia bastante misterioso, pero era bueno, me ayudo mucho, me salvo la vida a cambio de la suya... Pero no era exactamente su vida… cuando estábamos en el desierto de las ilusiones, unas viejas brujas aliadas de Ganondorf dispararon un rayo y este iba dirigido hacia mi... en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vi a Sheik tirado a mis pies, bastante herido, lo subí rápidamente a Epona y también me subí, y nos alejamos lo mas que pudimos, la ultima cosa que escuche de su voz fue: "Sobrevive,... L-Link..." y entonces, se desmayo. Cuando llegamos a un lugar seguro, le deje recostado en una piedra y fui por agua... cuando regrese se había transformado en la princesa Zelda... Para mi fue una gran alegría volver a ver a mi querida amiga, y corrí a abrazarla. En el momento en que la abrazaba me invadió una gran tristeza... la de que ya nunca volvería a ver a mi otro amigo... y por lo que mas me arrepentí fue por no decirle: "gracias"...

Recordé todas estas emociones en ese jardincito viendo a Sheik a los ojos, era un poco raro, ya que era un niño, pero era una persona real y eso hizo que me pusiera muy feliz.

Al momento en que grite su nombre con sus ojos se vio que puso una cara de extrañes.

Zelda: vaya, ¿ya se conocían?

Sheik: pues la verdad yo no...

No se como lo hice pero, de un momento a otro, estaba abrazando a Sheik, ya que solo le quería decir una cosa, que le susurre…

Link: Gracias... muchas gracias

Me aparte un poco y Sheik puso cara de extrañado y a la vez de enojo... Voltee a ver a la princesa Zelda y ella también puso una cara de extrañes... Entonces de repente ella exclamo:

Zelda: HAHAHA!! Sheik se ha puesto rojoo, rojooo!! Hahaha!!

Voltee de nuevo a ver a Sheik, en lo que se le veía de cara, se había puesto mas rojo que sus propios ojos… No sabia por que y de repente…Sentí una fuerte bofetada de parte de Sheik… en ese momento entendí que se había puesto rojo por enojo, creo que fui muy atrevido al abrazarle tan liberalmente, después de todo era la primera vez que me veía.

Sheik: ¡¡ ¿QUE TE PASA?!! Llevo 5 minutos de conocerte y me abrazas?!

Me quede sin palabras... Mi mejilla se empezaba a poner roja por el golpe...

Zelda se dio cuenta del cambio del color en mi mejilla y comenzó a reírse, Sheik se trato de poner serio pero no aguanto la risa y también soltó la carcajada… vaya esta escena nunca pensé verla... mis dos mejores amigos riendo a carcajadas, tan felices, sin ninguna preocupación... entonces, derramando una lagrima, yo también comencé a reír, y ese día me prometí que no dejaría que nunca nada hiciera llorar a mis amigos... para que conservaran esa felicidad siempre..."

CONTINUARA…


	3. Música

"…

Link: Oigan que les parece meternos en un poco de problemas?

Zelda y Sheik se me quedaron viendo con una cara como diciendo no comprender lo que había dicho, pero entonces sonrieron y dijeron en coro:

-Esta bien!

Link: Bien miren, mañana en esta misma posición del sol no veremos aquí de nuevo, traigan los mejores instrumentos que tengan a su alcance ¿si?

Sheik: Cualquier clase de instrumento?

Link: Si cualquiera!

Zelda: pero que haremos después?

Link: eso lo veremos mañana, esta bien?...

-Bien!

Y así nos despedimos, yéndonos cada quien a nuestros respectivos lugares a los que llamamos "casa", esperando ansiosos el día de mañana.

El día siguiente me desperté muy temprano, tome rápidamente la ocarina que me había dado Saria y una vieja cámara que tenia, los guarde en mis bolsillos y salí corriendo de los bosques kokiri. Llame a Epona y fui al jardincito de nuevo, dejando a Epona fuera, pero esta vez era mas fácil pasar, ya que ya tenia el permiso de la princesa para ir a visitarla. Allí estaban de nuevo mis amigos.

Zelda: ¡Link! Holaa!!- decía mientras estiraba su mano y la movía en seña de saludo, con la otra agarraba un violín

Sheik: Y bien?...

Link: Bien! Que instrumentos han traído? Yo he traído una Ocarina- dije mientras voy sacando de mi bolsillo la pequeña Ocarina.

Zelda: Yo he traído un violín viejo de mi madre- dijo mientras ponía el violín frente a ella

Sheik: Yo he traído un arpa- dijo mientras mostraba su arpa

Zelda: Bien Link, ahora que hacemos?

Link: Miren, este es el plan...

Les conté mi plan, un plan bastante sencillo que consistía en distraes a los guardias y salir del castillo. Por suerte Sheik llevaba una bomba- roedor, de las que se mueven rapido. Tomamos un saco y pusimos los instrumentos dentro de este. Sheik lanzo la bomba y exploto bastante lejos, todos los guardias fueron a ver que fue esa explosión. En ese momento Zelda tomo el saco, se subió en mis hombros y en los de Sheik, y al mismo tiempo saltamos la barrera del castillo que daba al Hyrule Field, caímos en Epona y echo a correr. Nos alejamos del castillo hasta un lugar donde fuera difícil encontrarnos, cerca de Lake Hilya, había unas piedras que formaban unas grietas que parecían la trifuerza, decidimos que ese lugar seria nuestro cuartel de reuniones

Link: Bien lo que vamos a hacer será una banda de instrumentos!

Sheik: pues claro, las bandas deben tener instrumentos...

Link: No, por que hay unas bandas de malhechores, bandas elásticas para cabello, bandas... - Zelda soltó una risa simpática y Sheik también, allí estaba otra vez, ese momento.

Link: Bien que canciones se saben? -

Sheik: Yo se una que he llamado con mi nombre...

Zelda: Yo una a la que han llamado a mi honor Zelda's Lullaby

Sheik: también me se esa

Zelda: pero eso no es posible!... solo los de la familia real la saben!

Sheik: pues que soy yo? Un gato?!

Link: eh, vamos! Nosotros crearemos nuestra propia canción!

Y así empezamos nuestra pequeña fiesta, hasta que en el castillo de dieron cuenta de nuestra ausencia y fueron a buscarnos, los guardias fueron por Zelda e Impa por Sheik, pero antes de irse... "

CONTINUARÁ….


	4. Trifuerza

"…

Link: Mismo lugar y hora mañana?!

Sheik: Mismo lugar!

Zelda: Misma hora!

Y yo me iba a pie, esperando de nuevo con ansias el mañana...

Cada día era lo mismo, aunque ahora cada uno debía escapar e ir al lugar, ya que ya no nos dejaban reunirnos en el castillo.

Al principio nos veían mal, nos creían unos pequeños rebeldes, pero al final se fueron acostumbrando y ya no nos decían nada, así que podíamos quedarnos tocando todo el día y la noche hasta el amanecer.

El primer día que tocamos hasta el amanecer decidí proponerle a Zelda y a Sheik tomarnos una foto con la cámara que llevaba, y tomamos una foto, atrás la puesta de sol, los tres felices, cada uno se quedo con una copia de esa foto, esa foto la guardo como un tesoro...

Uno de esos días, decidí decirles a mis amigos que quería ir a buscar a Navi y que me esperaran, que siguieran tocando... Así emprendí mi aventura en donde conocí un nuevo lugar: Termina…

Cuando llegue mis amigos me dijeron que no había pasado ni un día desde que me fui… eso fue extraño… pero aun así ellos me recibieron tocando… Y así seguimos.

Pasaban las horas, los días, las semanas, años...

Ya teníamos catorce años y cambiábamos nuestra rutina, a veces entrenábamos, a veces buscábamos insectos, a veces solo nos quedábamos viendo las nubes, pero nunca perdimos la costumbre de tocar música... Siempre era igual de divertido no nos cansábamos ni aburríamos aunque fuéramos creciendo. Cada tarde hacíamos lo mismo. Hasta que un día cambio todo... Debíamos aferrarnos a nuestras responsabilidades cuando cumpliéramos quince... Y así paso, Yo empecé a hacer pequeños trabajos por Hyrule, ganando dinero para poder mudarme del kokiri forest, Zelda empezó a estudiar las leyes de Hyrule y aprendiendo técnicas de batalla, para defender a quienes amenazaran a su reino... Por ultimo Sheik empezó a entrenar muy duro con su sensei y madre, Impa, hasta llegar a derrotarla, entreno tanto hasta ser capaz de vencer a un ejército de 200 hombres el solo. Pero eso no importo, todos los fines de semana y días libres no reuníamos y tocábamos hasta cansarnos. Y llego el día en que todos cumplimos 17, yo cumplía hasta el último los 17... Ese día fue al que yo tuve que viajar para ser el héroe del tiempo. Ese día fue el mas triste... nuestro último día juntos... Tocamos hasta el amanecer... justo cuando ya estaba saliendo el sol dije lo mismo de 7 años atrás...

Habíamos cambiado bastante... pero en cierta manera éramos los mismos...

Link: .. Zelda... Sheik...- ellos, que estaban sentados a mis lados me voltearon a mirar

- Esta será la última salida del sol que veremos juntos... ¿no?

Zelda: Eso parece... es bastante triste- decía mirando hacia abajo

Sheik: El tiempo es algo cruel... parece como si apenas ayer nos hubiéramos conocido ¿No?

Link y Zelda: Si...

Un silencio nos invadió por un momento... No quería que mis amigos se pusieran tristes... no quería que lloraran...

Link: Bien entonces ¡¡! Vamos a aprovecharlo!

Zelda y Sheik : Eh?

Bien miren antes de que salga el sol hay que hacernos una seña, que haga que seamos amigos para siempre... lo único será... ¿Cual seña podría ser?

Pensamos...

Sheik: que tal la de la trifuerza?

Zelda: Sheik, tu tienes la trifuerza??!!

Sheik: si... - dijo eso mientras se quitaba una placa que tenia en la mano derecha, el también tenia ese símbolo. "…

-------------------

Ah! Muchas gracias a El Angel de la Oscuridad por el primer review ;w; ... por eso subi el cap xD...


	5. Hasta Luego

"…

En ese momento me di cuenta de que Sheik era la persona que Zelda no lograba distinguir en el tercer triangulo de la trifuerza en su sueño, hace algún tiempo.

Link: Vaya! entonces esa marca será!

Juntamos nuestras manos y tomamos una foto. En ese momento las marcas de los 3 cambiaron de color. La de cada uno tenía los tres triángulos solo que ahora uno era azul, otro verde y el último rosa.

Zelda: No sabía que se podía hacer eso...

Sheik: Sabiduría, coraje y poder… esa es la leyenda… las diosas nos están dando la oportunidad de compartir las tres…

Link: ya esta marcado y será nuestra señal, vale?... Bien tomemos la ultima foto antes del amanecer como hace 7 años!

-Bien!

Nos pusimos los 3 juntos y la cámara en una roca enfocándonos, sonreímos para la foto, pero enserio por que al momento del flash algo paso... solo sentí algo sobre mis hombros... Cuando paso el flash me vi... tenia el chal de Sheik... se lo había quitado... Mostró su cara sonriente para nuestra última foto...

Voltee verlo era un Hyruleano normal... vaya pude ver su cara...no era Sheikah… no era la princesa Zelda... solo era Sheik, Ese Sheik que por siete años fue mi amigo

Zelda: WOWW! Sheik te quitaste la mascara!! Así que así eres?!

Sheik: claro, no podía quedarme sin sonreír al lado de mis amigos...

Link: Ja! eres un presumido solo querías salir guapo en la ultima foto- lo dije en broma

Sheik: Que has dicho!?

Y empezamos a pelear como niños de nuevo, por una broma, riendo, y al final cuando el sol ya estaba en punto de las 9 de la mañana tocamos la última canción... una llamada Bolero of FIRE…

A las 10 nos fuimos al centro de Hyrule Field...

Zelda: entonces es un pacto!

Link: si vamos a cumplir nuestros sueños!

Sheik: vaya que si!

Zelda: Yo prometo ante ustedes amigos proteger mi reino de Hyrule con mi vida, por mi gente, por mi reino, por Hyrule!

Sheik: Yo prometo ante vosotros dos que siempre me mantendré fiel al reinado de Hyrule para protegerle, como un buen Sheikah sin importar lo que pase, si cambio , si miento, si sufro, si muero, siempre me mantendré fiel y protegeré a este reino! Por Hyrule!

Link: Yo prometo ante ustedes, estar aquí siempre que alguien pida auxilio, daré mi vida por mantener siempre de pie esta hermosa tierra, por Hyrule! …

Hubo un pequeño silencio…

Link: Y también prometo mudarme!

Zelda: jajajaj, tu nunca cambias verdad?

Sheik: pues buena suerte a ambos…

Link, Zelda: igualmente…

Y dicho esto, Zelda se marcho a su castillo... desde allí mandaría muy bien el reino, Sheik se fue a los bosques y lugares mas escondidos de Hyrule para hacer guardia y proteger las esquinas de Hyrule. Yo me mude a un pequeño pueblo llamado Ordon, junto con Epona... allí encontré un trabajo de granjero y así cada semana voy a repartir leche al castillo, así veo cada semana a mi amiga Zelda que siempre me da los buenos días y me pregunta cuando tocaremos de nuevo... Y hace apenas unos días mientras estaba en el pequeño lago de Ordon rodeado de árboles, lavando a Epona, ese día hacia frío y me puse el chal que Sheik me regalo, se me ocurrió sacar mi ocarina y toque el bolero of fire... entre los árboles escuche una arpa que seguía la tonada...cuando acabo la canción una flecha con un pequeño mensaje salio de los árboles y se clavo al lado de tronco del que estaba sentado, la nota decía algo en idioma Sheikah que después de investigar un poco supe que decía: vives la canción de tu ocarina, hombre de corazón, las piedras susurraran nuestro encuentro en el amanecer… sin duda era sheik... nadie mas que el, Zelda y yo sabemos esa canción y esa clase de frases solo la saben los sheikahs, ya que aunque supe que decía, su mensaje nunca lo entendí, pero se que Sheik también espera el momento que nos volvamos a ver los tres... Y así esta es la historia de 7 años que pase, 7 años que fueron de paz, me gustaría regresar el tiempo vivirlos de nuevo, pero ya no puedo... Pero se que un día aunque sea en batalla nos veremos de nuevo juntos los tres...

Mientras estaremos vigilando la paz de Hyrule..."

FIN


End file.
